


His Secret Healer

by WinterCaptainGroot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Healing, Romance, Science, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterCaptainGroot/pseuds/WinterCaptainGroot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the events of Ultron, Pietro was shot and supposedly dead. But what if Bruce's little secret could be the answer to Pietro's survival. How will the others feel about this new person?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Secret Healer

*Bruce's POV*

We were back at the tower doing everything we could do keep Pietro alive. I can't let this kid die, I just can't. I just don't know if I can... So many bullets entered his body, the surgery to get them out would be too risky. I was seated with the others in the lounge, thinking of anything we could do to save him. That's when his possible savior popped into my mind. I abruptly stood up and pulled out my mobile phone. Quickly, I dialed the number to Pietro's only hope. 

 

*Unknown POV*

I was sitting at home waiting for any news about the whole Ultron business. The last thing I had heard was that one of the enhanced twins was on the verge of death. Boredly, I started channel surfing, in search of something interesting to watch. I jumped up when my phone started ringing and answered it.  
"Bruce, how's the kid?" I quickly asked.  
"Not good, can you get here asap. Your his only chance hon." He replied, worriedly.  
"I'll be there in 10." I replied before hanging up. I hurried out the door, grabbing my bag on the way. I hopped into my car and made my way to the Avengers Tower. It didn't take long before I got there. As quick as I could, I headed into the tower and got the elevator to head for the top floor.

After the short ride up, the doors opened up revealing all of the Avengers sitting in the lounge. Nervously, I stepped out and was soon greeted by Bruce. He pulled me in for a hug and pecked my lips.  
"Uh Bruce, who's this?" Tony Stark asked.  
"Everyone, uh, i'd like you to meet Evelynn McCullen." He said, a little nervous about the sudden situation.  
"Nice to meet you all." I smiled, my Southern Irish accent coming out thickly.  
"Oh friend of your's?" Tony pushed.  
"Uh, no, uhm more like wife.." Bruce trailed. Gasps were heard, jaws dropped and eyes widened.  
"Wife!? Bruce your married? Since when!?" Tony shouted, shocked.  
Bruce nervously chuckled, "Since 9 years ago. But she's here to save Pietro so can we please talk about this later."  
"Uh, y-yeah yeah sure, go ahead.. I need to sit down." Tony said, grabbing his drink and sitting down with the others.

The only thing on the teams mind: Bruce is married.


End file.
